A Cute Meet
by Kay-Destined for greatness
Summary: Troian is becoming the newest member of the Pretty Little Liars family as a love interest for Emily. Troian and Shay's chemistry goes beyond the cameras. An instant friendship that turns into something more. I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything else aside from the plot line. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction. I'm new to uploading things too, so please be patient with me. Kindness not required, but GREATLY appreciated. I unfortunately do NOT own anything Pretty Little Liars related or the people used as characters. Plot line though is mine. I'll probably edit and adjust as needed until I get the hang of it. Updates, if you guys seem to want them, will come at my soonest convenience.

A/N2: Oh, and by the way, this story is a very ROUGH draft and is written in alternating POV's of Troian and Shay, let me know what you think. Review!

* * *

><p>*clock reads 7:48 am*<p>

I absolutely hate it when I wake up before 10 am on my day off. Is it too much to ask to be able to sleep in as much as I work during the week? So why the hell is there construction going on right outside of my window? The universe must like me when I'm irritable and without my morning caffeine.

Name's Bellisario, Troian Bellisario by the way. Yeah, I know it's a mouthful and hardly anyone ever pronounces it correctly. But it really does roll off of the tongue when you know how to pronounce it.

I'm a pretty busy woman. I work as the director of the dramatic arts department at a university in London, England. I'm originally from LA, but this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, and it's been amazing. Teaching at the university level keeps me busy enough let alone with the performing I do myself on the side. You can imagine how much time I have for a personal life, let alone a relationship.

Ugh, this construction is driving me crazy, I desperately need caffeine.

* * *

><p>I love the mornings! I always get up at least two hours earlier than usual so that I can get in a morning run before I go in to set. There's nothing better than a hot cup of caffeine in the morning to get my day started. It's a beautiful day. Though it usually is here in LA.<p>

Name's Shay by the way. Shay Mitchell. Full name is Shannon, but I prefer to be called Shay. I'm an actress, originally from Canada, but I moved to LA to work on a show called Pretty Little Liars. My life's never been the same, and I love it! Of course with my job, comes an extremely busy schedule. If I didn't love what I do, or my fans so much, you could say the erratic schedule would be more than overwhelming. I actually have a press conference in London, England next week. It should be amazing, I hear London's amazing.

* * *

><p>Now that I've got caffeine in my system I can function properly. And the day is off to a better start. I'm in my office in the drama building going through my emails when one in particular catches my eye. It's from my agent. "Pretty Little Liars Guest Role"? As if my agent was psychic and knew I was reading his email, my phone starts ringing with his picture flashing on the screen.<p>

"Hey Tim."

"Troian! Glad I caught you, did you get my email about the job?"

"Yeah, I'm reading it now. Pretty Little Liars huh?"

"Yes, have you heard of it? It's big gig, and will definitely be good for you."

"Yes, I've heard of the show."

"Good, they want you to guest star as a possible love interest. We'll see where it goes."

"They want me to come in and read as a love interest? For who?"

"The character Emily Fields. Played by Shay Mitchell. You know which one that is right?"

"They want me to be a love interest for the character Emily? Yeah, I know who that is."

"Good, so will you do it? This could turn into something big!"

"Sure, I'll do it. Sounds like fun. When?"

"They want you to come to LA and do a chemistry read this Saturday."

"Tim, you do realize that I'm in London. And school is still in session?"

"Yes, I do realize that it's a little inconvenient, but I think this will be a good job for you. Just come down Friday night, do the read Saturday morning, and be back in London by Sunday morning."

"If you really think that I should do it, fine, I'll be there. But you owe me lunch, and dinner. I'll see you Friday night."

"You're amazing! You won't regret doing this. And you got it, see you Friday night Troi."

Well, I guess I'm going back to LA for the weekend. How bad could it be? I've got a possible job, and the woman that plays Emily is ridiculously gorgeous. Pretty Little Liars is a pretty good show too. The fan base is ridiculous, I hope this goes well.

**A couple days later**

"Hey Troian, are you all set for tomorrow morning? They want you to be there at 8 am."

"Yes Tim, I'm all packed, I'm headed for the airport now. I will see you for dinner tonight at 7 pm ok? And I'm all set for tomorrow morning, I've read over the script that you sent, and I'm really excited for it. I hope it goes well."

"Great, sounds good. And you'll be great, as always! You're sure to get it. Just woo Miss Mitchell, and you're gold. Which, for you, shouldn't be a problem. Talking to gorgeous women was never a problem for you."

Chuckling "Ok, Tim, thanks. You make me sound like a ladies man or something! And one, I'm not 'wooing' anyone, and two, it's a character not the actual person."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know the truth. Just knock them dead kid."

"I have no idea to what you're referring to. Will do coach!" Chuckles. "Bye Tim."

Ahh, LA, I've missed you. Home sweet home. It's been too long since I've come back to visit. I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to meet Shay and see how the reading goes. Did I mention that Shay's gorgeous? This should be fun…

* * *

><p>I'm watching TV on my couch in my living room, some mindless and random show. I reach for my phone off of the coffee table when I hear chime, notifying me that I have a text message. It's from one of the writers.<p>

"Hey Shay, you've got a chemistry read tomorrow morning at 8 am with Troian Bellisario."

"Ok, cool! Emily's getting another girlfriend? Will I be able to meet her before the reading?" Emily is always getting a new girlfriend! A real lady killer that one is (Sorry Maya, no pun intended).

"I'm not entirely sure. She's flying in from London for the read."

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll just meet her tomorrow at the reading. Thanks."

"Ok, no problem. Enjoy your evening Shay."

Instead of going back to the show that I wasn't really paying attention to, I go online using my phone to google my new potential girlfriend. Emily's girlfriend that is.

Troian Bellisario? I've seen her in a few things. She's a good actress, not to mention that she's totally beautiful, and she's got an incredibly sexy raspy voice. This should be fun…

* * *

><p>I've got my head buried in my pillow facing the window of my hotel room. Not even bothering moving my bed hair out of my face, I crack open one eye, to reach over to turn off the alarm I set on my phone. Ugh, 5:30 am. If I wasn't excited about this read, I'd be incredibly grumpy. I pull myself out of bed, grab my towel from the back of the chair at the desk against the wall, and head for the shower.<p>

After 20 minutes in the shower, I grab my towel from the hook outside the shower door, wrap it around my body and step out. I walk into the room towards my suitcase at the end of the bed and pull out the outfit that I already had picked out. Nothing fancy, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a vintage grey rock band t-shirt with my black high top converse. Half an hour later, I'm dressed and am putting the finishing touches on my hair. I run my fingers through my hair until I get it as close to perfect as I can. I give myself one last once over before grabbing my purse and sunglasses and head out the door.

It's almost 7 am. Perfect, I still have time to make a coffee run before I go in for the reading.

* * *

><p>I walk through the door of my apartment from my morning run, kick off my shoes, and head straight for the shower.<p>

Almost an hour later and I'm dressed, hair done, and putting the finishing touches on my mascara. I look at the time on my phone, it's almost 7am. Perfect, I'll grab some coffee on my way in to the reading. I'm really excited!

As I'm walking into the building, coffee in one hand, my phone in the other, I don't notice the tall brunette walking a few feet in front of me heading for the stairs as I'm heading for the elevator.

Just as I'm stepping off of the elevator, while looking down at my phone, I bump shoulders with the same brunette from downstairs, making her drop her coffee all over the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you alright?"

"What the-! Oh, sorry, no it's fine, I'm fine. It's ok." She says as she catches my worried gaze.

"But your coffee isn't, let me get you another one."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I was practically done with it anyway. No harm done." She was trying her best to reassure me. Wow, she was even more beautiful in person.

"If you insist… Hey, you're Shay Mitchell right?"

Why am I suddenly feeling so shy? "Yeah, that's me. Troian, right?"

Flashing her a half smile trying to save myself from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Oh wow! This woman is even more gorgeous in person. She's so cute when she's embarrassed. I've never been so happy to have my coffee spilled on the floor… Just can't make a habit of that, I need coffee.<p>

And she pronounced my name right! She makes everything sound sexy. I'm so looking forward to this reading.

"Yep, I'm impressed. You didn't murder the pronunciation of my name. Normally, that's pretty difficult for most."

"Well, it's a nice name, it's different. I can't imagine who would ever mess up a pretty name like that, with such a pretty face being the proud owner of it." She says and I suddenly feel naked under her captivating stare. By far, the most, dark chocolate eyes I've ever seen. Like they're seeing right through me.

Feeling a little shy myself now, what's wrong with me? "Thank you," I realize that we're still standing in the hallway, "I believe that we have a date to get to." Ok, now I'm flirting, I need to stop talking before I do anymore damage.

"I believe you are correct. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Ok, so maybe I have a little crush on my possible TV girlfriend… Just a little.

* * *

><p>She's going to be my TV girlfriend? Out of all the girls that Emily's dated, I think Troian's character will be my favorite. Ok, maybe I have a little crush on her. Who am I kidding? I'm already in love with this chick, and we've just met. Literally talking over coffee. The reading went better than I could have imagined. I felt like Troian and I were the only ones in the room, and I was on fire under her gaze. I felt as though it was more than just our characters flirting with each other. Her character's name is Spencer, by the way. Spencer Hastings, she just moved to Rosewood with her family from Chicago. And she's openly gay. I can't wait to start working with her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I was pleasantly surprised to see a response for this story already. You guys are awesome! Please continue to review, review, and review! This chapter (In Troian's POV) feels a bit blah, I know it's really short too. I had to force it out, something I hate doing, but it's an update. Let me know what you guys think.

Also, I revised the first chapter just a little bit before I got too into the story. Nothing major. Oh yeah, and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>Troian's POV<em>

I had to stay in a hotel when I first arrived in LA last week for the reading because it was kind of last minute. My manager was able to find me a nice rental house not too far from the studio before the week was up.

It is a two story place with an open floor plan. It has a really warm and welcoming vibe to it with its neutral walls and open floor. Upon entrance, the kitchen is directly to the right, and the living room opening to the left. The living room is the largest room on the first floor and ceiling high windows on the wall adjacent to the front door. There's a brick fireplace on the wall on the opposite side adjacent to the windows. The kitchen is pretty large with the modern stainless steel appliances and dark marble granite counters and dark wood counters. The large center island that acts as my kitchen table is probably my favorite part of the kitchen because I can see a 180 view of my living room and dining room. The dining room directly opens from the kitchen and has a medium sized glass chandelier over head the oak wood table.

One half bathroom on the first floor and one bedroom across from that down the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. Two more bedrooms on the second floor, one being the master with a huge en suite bathroom (it has a Jacuzzi tub!) and walk-in closet. The second bedroom has an en suite bathroom to, but it's not as awesome as mine.

Needless to say, I made this place home very quickly, the kitchen is my favorite spot in the house. When I'm not working, I'm cooking.

* * *

><p>I've pretty much just been relaxing around the house since I moved in and unpacked everything. I decorated a bit, some personal family pictures on the fireplace mantle and the walls in the living room. I also put up some photos that I had taken of the more scenic parts of LA before I moved. Since I'm from LA, there's no need to go exploring, this city is home. I may or may not have been thinking about Shay nonstop too. I've been really wanting to see her again.<p>

After the reading last week, I really wanted to invite Shay out to lunch and maybe start to get to know her a little better. The reading went really well, and our chemistry felt completely natural, like we've known each other forever. Before I could scrounge up the courage to ask her though, her phone rang and she was out the door in the blink of an eye.

I can tell she's a tech junkie, always checking her phone for whatever. She makes the cutest selfie faces. She ruffles her hair a bit, very sexy, and scrunches her nose.

I didn't even get her number or anything, but I can fix that when we start filming for the show. When I got the call a couple days after the reading that I got the part, I was happier that I get to see Shay again than actually landing the role. I found it fitting for Shay and I that our characters meet in a coffee shop.

I think the next time we meet is for the cast read through. Admittedly, I'm a little nervous. They all have pre-existing friendships and I'm the newbie that has to fit in. I like that I was able to meet Shay first, I'll have an ally just in case.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon I'm propped up on a stool with my leg tucked underneath me watching the beginning of Pretty Little Liars on my laptop at my kitchen island when I cell rings next to me. Seeing my manager's face flashing on the screen, I answer with "Oh greatest manager of all time, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call this fine afternoon?"<p>

"…You are such a weirdo. Anyway, I just received the script for the cast read through and forwarded to you. You know in case you want to look it over beforehand and get familiar with things."

"I resent that remark. You know I'm awesome. But yeah thanks, I'll be sure to do that. When exactly am I meeting the rest of the cast?" I love my manager, he's like my best friend and pesky brother at the same time. Just comes with the years of working together I suppose.

"The read through is Tuesday afternoon, you'll get more details there about everything."

"Alright, thanks Tim. Talk to ya soon."

Hanging up the call and instead of going back to the show, I go to my email to check out the script that Tim sent me. It's the episode where Emily and Spencer meet, the scene we did at the chemistry read. Spencer will also be starting school with Emily and meeting her friends. As much drama and craziness that I've seen on the show so far, the script for this episode seems a lot more simple, for which I'm glad. It's a lot less pressure for the first day.

Also doesn't hurt that there are a couple scenes with Shay and I together. I've never been this drawn to anyone before. Just the thought of her makes my heart beat a little faster. I don't think forming a friendship with her will be hard, we've already got a slightly flirty and playful thing going on. I really can't wait until Tuesday now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, I know guys, I'm sorry. Prepping and starting the new semester is not fun. I had about half of this chapter done for weeks and got a burst of inspiration to write the rest today. This is one of those write as it comes to me fanfics. Especially since it's my first one, but how am I doing? I need to know you guys are there and have working fingers typing out those reviews for me! Sorry again guys, I'll try not to take forever with updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<strong>

Shay's POV

As I squint my eyes open against the sun's rays, a smile spreads across my face. I woke up with a particular pep in my step. I don't know if it's because of the natural beauty that is a typical LA morning or excitement for the table read later today. I can't even finish that sentence without breaking out into a stupidly big smile. I get to see Troian again today!

The birds are chirping and my hair actually resembles something akin to a head of hair and not tumbleweed. As I roll out of bed and start prepping for the day ahead, I think about what's in store.

I shower fairly quickly and walk over to my closet to decide what to wear for the day. I decide to go with a white, sleeveless dress shirt with a low-dip neckline, paired with dark skinny jeans and black pumps. Hair brushed? Check. Make-up done? Check. Ready to start my day and run errands before Troian time, I grab my phone and purse and out the door I go.

I know I'm probably a little too excited with this crush I have on Troian, but I can't help but think that I'm not the only one. I also don't want to scare her away either, so I just have to go with flow, so to speak. We can really start to establish a friendship today.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

I'm pretty sure I have never been so happy to wake up on a weekday morning as I am today. I don't even care that it's before 10am and that my hair is covering my face trying to smother me. It really isn't natural for me to be this coherent without caffeine. Seriously, what the hell am I grinning about?

I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that in just a few hours I will be able to see the object of my recent affections and start to get closer to her. It also has nothing to do with the fact that I spent the weekend consumed with thoughts of her and watching Emily's scenes from the show… That wasn't creepy right? No, it's just research. Yeah…

Ok, maybe I'm a little excited, but I know I can't be the only one to be crushing here.

As I get out of bed and start to ready myself for the day, I think I'm going to with the slow but steady approach. Friends. That's usually the best course of action to go with first. I can't think too hard about anything more than that anyway; I'd really go nuts. We can build a friendship. Starting with getting her number later.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the table read…<strong>

I'm sitting at the table going through my phone 10 minutes before the read is supposed to start. I'm not one for much twittering (tweeting?), but my manager said it'd be a good thing to have for my fans, especially with my joining the _Pretty Little Liars_ family.

There's a lot of re-tweets from fans showing their excitement for Emily's new girlfriend. I'm excited to see their reactions when the promos come out for the new season that I'll be joining.

Since I'd already met Marlene and the writer's, I was content to just sit here watching re-tweets about _PLL_ until my other co-stars Ashley, Lucy, and Shay walked in.

"Hey, new girl! Troian right?" Ashley all but charges me with her out stretched hand. Isn't she vibrant? I see Shay glance at me from beside Ashley and offer me a shy smile that I return.

"Ashley! Don't scare the girl away before Shay even has the chance to kiss her first." Lucy stage whispers as she pushes Ashley out of the way to offer her own hand, making both Shay and I blush three shades redder. "You'll have to excuse her natural excitement, it's nice to meet you." Well, Lucy is adorable… And more tame. They make quite the pair.

"Hi! Yeah, I'm Troian. It's nice to meet you both. No worries, I don't scare easily; I don't plan on going anywhere." I say shaking both Lucy and then Ashley's hands. Looking them over, you can definitely tell that Ashley and Shay are the "fashionistas." Lucy seems to be more laid back and comfortable like me.

"I'm really looking forward to working with all of you and joining the cast. I've watched the show and you're all really awesome."

Finally after the new introductions, I came face to face with Shay, who by the way, looks hot today. The shy smile she's giving me while looking through her long lashes just increases her adorableness.

"Hi again." For some reason those are the only two words that I seem to possess right now. This power she already has over me is almost as terrifying as it as euphoric.

"Hi… So, are you excited to start working with everyone now that you've met the rest of the girls?" She asks me almost nervously.

"I'm totally stoked. Everyone seems awesome and friendly, but we can't forget the reason I'm here."

"What reason would that be?" She asks coyly.

"Well, I was told that I'm being hooked up with one of the hottest girls of the show." I reply with a sly wink. The giggle I just received was music to my ears. I could spend every day of my life just eliciting more smiles and laughs from this angel.

"Oh really? I didn't know that Aria was switching it up this season!" Ha, oh she's a coy one. Friendship-smanship, can't I just ask her out already? Reel it in Troian! Don't lose your cool, can't go rushing something this precious.

"Ha, unless Aria a 5'8", muscular, swimmer, I'm pretty sure you are looking at your new girlfriend. Do you think Emily would approve?"

"I think Emily is more than pleased with who her new girlfriend is."

She says as she makes no effort to hide her looking me up and down. Uhh, what the hell was I doing with my life before I met her? I'm supposed to be waiting before I jump her right? Tell me why again? I pretty much have to bite back the shiver threatening down my spine as she rakes her eyes over me

"Well I'm certainly glad that I could please the lady- Umm, you wouldn't happen to know why everyone's staring at us would you?"

Just then, I realize that it was particularly quiet in the room, and the amazing brown eyes that were previously holding me captive break their gaze as Shay glances around the room.

Low and behold, Shay and I are the only ones still standing near the end of the table while everyone is basically observing us like we're behind glass; watching our interaction like it's another chemistry read.

Shay and I have matching blushes as we clear our thoughts, voicing our apologies, as we take our seats and avoid direct eye contact with each other.

Chuckling under my breath, Lucy starts off the table read for the episode. Glancing at Shay, who seems to be trying ignore Ashley's poking her in the ribs and whispers of gossip I assume, is still rocking a cute pink tint on her cheeks. And from the rapid spreading to the tips of her ears, I can safely assume that Ashley is definitely teasing her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! You totally like her! Are you going to ask her out? You definitely should, she totally li-"<p>

"Ashley! Oh my god, just chill out a little would you? We are working here you know."

"You're just being evasive. Don't worry, you can like her if you want. You guys would so cute together! And she's like super hot."

I love Ashley. I really do, but I'm about two seconds away from slapping her against the back of the head if she doesn't shut up. I mean, seriously, she's sitting right next to me! It's not like she's entirely wrong though. But still.

Besides, how would she know if Troian liked me back? Maybe she's just really friendly and flirty, not just specifically with me. I wouldn't peg her as the type though; Ashley yes, Troian? Not so much.

I'll indulge Ashley later. I do value her opinion about these things. If I didn't already have a crush on Troian, she would probably be trying to hook us up by now. Can't wait to see what she does when I tell her everything… Ugh, fun times…

I catch Troian's gaze out of the corner of my eye after I ignore Ashley's less than subtle text trying to get more information out of me about Troian.

I turn my head in her direction with a smile and she smiles in return along with a giggle as she attempts to turn her attention back to the rest of the reading. I really want to talk to her afterwards, maybe go to a late lunch to get o know each other better. Only makes sense considering she's going to be my girlfriend. My, uh, TV girlfriend. Yeah.

The rest of the table read goes smoothly and we're all pumped to start shooting. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks every time Troian and I had a scene together and everyone just watched with smiles. Bunch of creepers.

Bet they're all in on this matchmaking nonsense Ashley is doing.

I tell Ashley I'll text her later and she winks at me as she walks out the door with Lucy. Troian's gathering her purse as I stand up grabbing my own bag and sunglasses.

"Uh, hey, Troian?" And there goes the nerves. My stomach's in knots. Come on Shay! You got this!

She looks to me expectantly, "Yeah?" biting her lip.

"You, uh, you wouldn't feel like grabbing some lunch with me would you? I'd like to get to know you better before they throw us in to the deep end."

"Yeah actually, I would like that. I'm starving. What, you can't go around kissing nearly perfect strangers?" She says laughingly. If only she knew that I'd kiss her right now if I had one less ounce of self-control.

I wait for her to walk past before we make our way out of the room and towards the elevator. I know the perfect little shop a couple blocks away from the studio. I love the idea of taking a walk with Troian on a beautiful today like today.

I laugh replying, "I try not to make a habit of it. I want to live to kiss my next TV girlfriend."

Her mouth drops open and she fakes outrage, "We haven't had our first kiss and you're already moving on to the next girl? Why I never!" She drawls out the last past in a surprisingly good southern bell accent.

"Just taking precautions, you know, in case you're a terrible kisser." I reply slyly. I don't have to kiss her to know that, that is very far from the truth. Her lips look so soft, and delectable.

"Those are fighting words missy. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. " She winks as she's walking off of the elevator and out the door of the building. I lick my lips absently at the thought. I can hardly wait.

"I can hardly wait Miss Bellisario." I say voicing my thoughts. "The shop is just a couple blocks down."

"Alright then Miss Mitchell. Lead the way." Making a show of sweeping her arm out in a bow. I love this playful side of her. She's adorable.

I wink at her as I walk past her, but not by much as she falls into stride beside me. We spent the walk in a comfortable silence with the occasional glance at each other and soft smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short! Don't hurt me ok? Getting this chapter together hurt my head a little bit. But regardless, let me know what you guys think so I can get a feel of what I'm doing. What do you guys want me to get more into? Should it be strictly TroianxShay or should I throw in a little AshleyxShay friendship or WHAT? You see why you need to review? Soooo, get to it. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks guys, you're awesome following lil ol' me.<strong>


End file.
